


一个试水

by lostinyourdream



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 洋灵 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinyourdream/pseuds/lostinyourdream





	一个试水

啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦！

哈哈哈哈


End file.
